


Cover Art for 'In which cases are worked and then Sherlock loses his pants' by NovaNara

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much love from one cinnamon roll to another <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'In which cases are worked and then Sherlock loses his pants' by NovaNara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In which cases are worked and then Sherlock loses his pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225186) by [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/sherlock_pants_zps1emcyu0q.jpg.html)


End file.
